


Scent

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Incest, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: When Dean catches the boy's scent he can't stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grlkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkat/gifts).



> Written for grlkat2's Five Acts. Werewolf AU with animalistic behaviors/characteristics

The scent is strange.

It’s like his own and his brother’s, like their father’s but it’s not the same. There is a taint there. Dean sniffs again and there it is, that familiar scent that curls and tugs. He wants to know why the beautiful boy dancing with the beer in his hand smells like a member of his pack. He throws notes down on the bar, overpaying because he needs to get to the boy’s side.

“What’s your name?” He asks, sliding up behind the boy, hips pressing up against the boy’s ass and the kid makes a pleased sound.

“Adam,” he mumbles as Dean nuzzles his neck.

“Adam what?”

“Milligan. Adam Milligan,” the boy says, head lolling back on Dean’s shoulder and Dean takes the opportunity to bite him, not too hard, just a little nip and the boy’s hips push back against his own. He smells like them but he has a different mother. Dean can smell it up close and he knows that the boy isn’t like them, he isn’t a werewolf because he doesn’t carry Mary Winchester’s blood in him, he isn’t her mate but he is his father’s son.

Dean is grinding up against his half-brother in a parody of fucking and he can’t stop himself.

“Dean Winchester.” He whispers, hearing Adam’s little intake of breath and obviously Adam knows who his Daddy is.

“I…you’re my brother?” Adam asks, pulling away from him but Dean follows. He pins Adam up against the wall of the club, the music pounding through the two of them and Adam whimpers as Dean’s teeth graze over his throat again.

“Yes,” he agrees. “I’m you’re big brother.” And that means he’s alpha here. Adam wraps his arms around Dean, rocking against him as Dean presses him back into the wall. Even if Adam isn’t a werewolf he obviously understands the hierarchy or maybe he’s simply too drunk to stop himself from having sex with his brother. He wants it. Dean can smell the lust rolling off him and Adam is practically welcoming him in. If they weren’t wearing clothes, if they weren’t in the middle of a club then Dean would be fucking him.

“Oh,” Adam gasps, head tipping back and he’s come inside his pants. Dean laughs throatily, dragging the boy up and into his arms again.

“I’ve got a car out there,” he says, jerking his head towards the direction of the door. “What’s say I take you out back and show you how happy I am to have a pretty little brother like you?” Adam nods, eyes half closed, utterly blissed out and Dean carries him out to the car.

He slits his palm open and presses his hand against Adam’s mouth, holding the boy down in the car seat and making him drink his blood. Adam laps sweetly against the cut in his palm, looking up at Dean longingly but Dean knows he has no idea what Dean’s doing. Dean’s making him one of them. He’s making sure Adam stays with them forever.

He strips off Adam’s clothes, nudges his legs apart and bites into his sweet, fleshy thigh. Adam cries out but the cry turns into a howl and Dean feels the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Adam is changing.

He fells Adam clawing his back, nails growing longer and Adam is panting, desperate when Dean slides into him. His humanity is lost, the wolf coming out and Dean kisses him hungrily, biting at his lip.

Adam is his now. Dean had claimed him fully and in every way he knows how and when he wakes up the next morning with Adam’s head against his chest, Adam sleeping as peacefully as a pup, Dean can’t find it in him to regret what he’s done.


End file.
